Signals are sent across wires in many applications to interconnect one or more electronic circuits. For example, signals are sent across wires in integrated circuits and printed circuit boards. Often, it is important to reduce the amount of power needed to send the signals across the wires, and it may be important to decrease the amount of time it takes to switch to different signals on the wires. The wires used to send the signals may be relatively close to one another and the wires may be relatively long.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus, circuit, computer readable medium, and method of reducing power needed to send signals over wires.